Core A, Summary/Abstract Because the Project Leaders and scientific core director are dispersed throughout the Yale School of Medicine, the Administrative Core A plays an essential role in properly administering and maintaining the cohesiveness of this Program. The Core supports the effort Dr. DiMaio devotes to administering this Program and providing the scientific leadership that ensures the necessary focus and essential scientific interactions. Second, it provides support to administrative staff to provide proper administrative services and financial management, including secretarial assistance to prepare Continuation Reports and Renewals. Finally, it schedules and covers expenses related to the annual Program Retreat, the visits of the External Scientific Advisory Board members to Yale, and other meetings of the Program staff and leaders. Thus, Core A, which has been a component of this Program since its inception, is essential for it to function as an efficient, integrated unit.